


Those who wait [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Everybody Lives, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stays.</p><p>Story written by rillaelilz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those who wait [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeTotesSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTotesSecret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those who wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333299) by [rillaelilz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillaelilz/pseuds/rillaelilz). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

7 minutes, 17 seconds

**Music:**

"Castle Down" by Emilie Autumn, from Enchant

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 14 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Those%20who%20wait%20by%20rillaelilz.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (14.5 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033005.zip)  



End file.
